


John plays the violin

by Dargleew



Series: Picture(kresby) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Violins
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargleew/pseuds/Dargleew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zmenšenina mého zlatíčka. Tak schválně, trefíte z kolika fotek vzniklo tenhle obrázek? A rozhodla jsem se zase začít kreslit, takže kdyby jste měli zájem, napište téma a ráda splním a zveřejním ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John plays the violin

 

~~ ~~


End file.
